


The Songs of Our Journeys (The Album of Our Love)

by Sealdetective



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: A lot of actual violence, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angry!SteveRogers, Beta Clint Barton, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, I think?, Is is slow burn if they're already together?, M/M, Mentions of MPreg cuz...you know, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not so original plot, Omega Bucky Barnes, Original Organizations, Other, Post Mpreg, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Stucky - Freeform, Threats of Violence, Top Steve Rogers, Violence, faulty medical terminology and techniques, faulty science, idk - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, marginally slower speed to normal speed burn, might be some pregnancy idk, mostly cause i know nothing about it, oh well, shit's bloody, the future is here, ummm shit, very Stucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealdetective/pseuds/Sealdetective
Summary: “This is it ain’t it?” Bucky felt himself say, breaking the quiet of the setting.“What is, Bucky?” He heard Steve whisper into the open skin of his neck, right above the mark that was left by that mouth itself. The movement of the other’s lips jolted something inside him. A flower’s bloom, a rising sun. He did not know.“This is the end of the line, right?”





	1. Stars of the Midnight Range

**Author's Note:**

> A well, this is my first work and I am planning to continue it cause I'm bored. Like hella Bored. I'm just waiting to be shipped off to boot camp in December, so I hope I finish this by then. P.S. This has no Beta, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry. Scratch that, S.O. to TT for reading my shit over. Thanks, dude.

**Chapter 1**

**Stars of The Midnight Range**

Johnny Bond

“ _ Watch them while I'm sleepin' _

_ Till the stars are gone _

_ Candles up in heaven _

_ Lend your light so strange _

_ Guide my weary doggies _

_ Stars of the midnight range _ ”

 

It was not the numbing pain that caused his mouth to be kept shut. He did not know how it was possible, laying there in their bed on a cool summer night, but he managed to feel nothing. 

The light breeze that made their way into their quiet bedroom smelled faintly of  the perennial gardens that hugged the sides of their home. A perfume-like scent of Russian Sages and Cornflowers did little to coax him from the safety of his mind. A blank state like a bunker in the middle of chaos - nothing went in, nothing went out. The curtains descended and ascended gracefully with the wind, constantly letting the light of the moon into the room. A tranquil scene, indeed, only to be interrupted by a light rustle by his side. 

He looked to his right from where he laid, the chill waves of the night finally making their way into his attention. The sweat that rested on his skin only strengthened the power the feather-like breeze that ghosted their ways up his arms, his throat, his bare chest where the blankets had not covered. He felt his skin surge at the contact, goosebumps breaking him into awareness.

The sight in front of him came in flashes, like an old movie reel. Their bedroom had clutter that they had not bothered to clean up or put away. Dirty clothes from various memories, far away and some more recent, cluttered the carpet. Miscellaneous objects rested on the drawers and the desk on the far end of the room. A couple pencils, erasers, open sketch sheets,  a pair of baseball mitts that were probably never going to be used again, all so misplaced. Changed, not the scene, but them. All of the clutter so agonizingly succumbed to irrelevance. Some books littered the shelf on the desk. Those being an encyclopedia, instruction manuals, journals, even a book about a mouse named Michael. Everything just taunted, just spat in his face of the time that once was.

The gleam of sweat caught his eye when it decided to fall from his face onto his chest. Rolling down and down only to disappear in the threads of the bed covering. 

He did not know how long he sat there, sleep looked like an impossible act. Beside him, the warmth of the body that never failed to reassure him, moved again. His attention slowly turned to where the other was lying. Blond hair caught the light of the moon, casting a soft glow to radiate from his head. His face was made of marble, crafted beauty from God himself. The softness of his hand provided a comforting contrast of the night to where he’d slowly placed it on his upper arm. During that moment, their eyes connected, pale blues to the beautiful painting of green and blue. They were accompanied with moist reddened skin, though it didn’t lessen their beauty. The blond was looking at him, concern etched into his visage. “I’m sorry Buck.” He whispered. He was slow to respond, still partially glued to the tempting desire to stay inside himself. He decided, however, that he needed his Steve as his Steve needed him.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Stevie.” he responded. He knew that there was an overwhelming guilt that clawed inside him, aware that the other must of felt the same. “If it isn’t my fault, it isn’t yours either.” Staring into his eyes, Bucky tried his best to make him believe that this was something that he was not going to argue about. Which was a fortunate act seeing as Steve closed his mouth to where he was going to retort. He did however sigh, warm breath brushed against the Bucky’s skin resulting in a flurry of sensations that caused his eyes to close. 

They laid there in silence once again, clear that neither of them were going to sleep anytime soon. Minutes or hours, he did not know how much time has passed. After a moment, however, Bucky felt warm arms wrap around him. Steve’s breath like the cozy air on happy summer memories. 

“This is it ain’t it?” Bucky felt himself say, breaking the quiet of the setting.

“What is, Bucky?” He heard Steve whisper into the open skin of his neck, right above the mark that was left by that mouth itself. The movement of the other’s lips jolted something inside him. A flower’s bloom, a rising sun. He did not know.

“This is the end of the line, right?” Bucky couldn’t help but question it. He knew deep down that they wouldn’t live through this. The knowledge was like a knife’s edge, lodged into his heart, leaving only behind only a cold lifeless body. Fighting from staying in his thoughts, he almost didn’t hear what Steve had to say.

“There is no end to our line, Buck.” Steve said, so softly, but with so much conviction like it was a known fact. That it was obviously the only true truth on Earth. Steve slowly pulled back to look at him again. Steady, Bucky looked at him, too. Stunned, but all at once, in that same breath, unbounded peace shone in his eyes, like he finally understood that he was receiving a love that had no bounds. One where every ounce of doubt had no place being with. And it was then that Bucky realized: they knew that each other was all they had in the future that was to come. Be it death itself knocking on their doorstep, all they needed was each other’s love to fight away the darkness in their world.  


	2. The End of The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post another chapter today. Gosh, ok.

**Chapter 2**

**The End of The World**

Skeeter Davis

_ “ _ _ Why does my heart go on beating _

_ Why do these eyes of mine cry _

_ Don't they know it's the end of the world _

_ It ended when you said goodbye” _

  
  


He woke to several hurried footsteps outside his door. Head still aching and eyes still heavy, he did not get up from where he laid. The knowledge that being awake meant he had to face responsibilities almost made him want to tie himself down to the stone slab of a cot he called a bed every night. Though, he still had enough dignity to not, just because the cot he claimed seemed to have been weaved by Lucifer himself. If he would ever choose to tie himself down, it would be to the most lavish fucking mattress (not cot) in the whole damned world. 

He laid in bed awake with his eyes still closed. The uncomfortable pull of his unwashed, dirt-dried clothes was starting to irritate him. With a sigh, he slowly opened his eyes, scrubbing off the sleep from them while awareness of his surroundings was sluggishly gained. He looked around from where he was, the sad sight of his room just added to the reasons why he did not want to get up. Several piles of clothes littered the small shoebox that was his room, dead roaches and rodent fecal matter were scattered around, air thick enough that he doubted the serum’s fix of his asthma, and an odor so unrecognizable, he did not know if it was the room or if it was him. 

He achingly got up from his cot, grabbing his half-filled cantine from his nightstand. As he stood up, he sipped some of the water from it while feeling his knees pop from movement. More hurried footsteps passed outside his door. “What the fuck is going on?”, he muttered to himself. It was a Tuesday and there was no way in hell there was this much activity on a fucking Tuesday unless something important was going on. So he made his way to the door. And as he opened it, he was met with a sweet breeze of dust and mold mixed with more bodily odors of unwashed persons. He would have cringed in disgust under normal circumstances, but the world ended about thirteen years ago, so he wasn’t going to judge. 

It was 2159 currently, but in 2146, a bio weapon nicknamed “Stargazer” was released throughout major cities around the world, leaving behind bodies left and right. It got its name due to the common sight of the dead just laying on the ground, looking up at the sky. The bio weapon’s origins were still unknown and there were ridiculous conspiracies of what the reason of such weapon going off in the middle of the Purity War was. The most popular being: to stop the war. What kind of idiot could've come up with that? Hey, let's end the war by bringing about the apocalypse. And there would have been logic in that theory if it wasn’t for the fact that it was released in 2146 and the fucking war continued until 2152, where the Stark Compromise shutted everyone the fuck up. What was Purity War about? Oh, right. Ok, brief history lesson. Here goes.

In 2122, the Green War happened and everything went to shit. Well, everything was shitty before that, but not the point. The world’s resources were already dwindling, so everyone was like,” Shit! Oh, no! How did this happen!” and all that crap. Then, everyone got stingy and one thing led to another. Next thing people knew, there was an all out nuclear party going on, like,” Hey asshole, give me that oil!  _ Boom! _ ” Or,” Hey, thundercunt, stay out my land!  _ Boom!  _ NO, you cannot go offshore drilling by our country.  _ Boom!  _ And no you can’t go fucking hydraulic fracking in our lands.  _ Boom! Boom! BOOM! _ ” 

That war didn’t last long though. They all agreed on new alternative resources or some shit. Friendship and rainbows when too many potholes the size of cities covered up the ground. Too bad people thought all out nuclear war was a bad idea  _ after _ the war started. Assholes. 

Then the excess radiation started to contaminate the freshwater. Adding to that shitty after-party cleanup, people also found out that the nukes ended up disturbing the fucking ground too much and places where shale was abundant, natural gas seeped into the ground water. Fuck, right? Drinking water that was flammable was disconcerting to a little over...oh, yeah! It was disconcerting to the whole fucking world, damnit. 

So then the Purity War happened. It was like no one learned anything. Everyone just kept on fighting each other for some shitty reason. Whatever. Then Howard Stark was like,”Hey, I made some shit. It’s called the ‘White Jackal’, because I might be a genius inventor, but my naming skills are that of a teenage boy hopped up on energy drinks.” The White Jackal was a machine that relied on new age tech, where with the right process and resources, could filter the waters for a very low cost. Even ocean water. Wow, right? Anyways, where was this going, again? Right! The Stargazer bio weapon. Well, that was shitty whoever released it. Fuck them.

Urgent steps made their presence known. They were coming up behind him. 

“Steven!”  _ Shit. _ “Steven, Where have you been?!” Turning around, he saw an exasperated Peggy Carter totally not judging his rumpled state and bedhead. She put her hands on her hips from where she stood in front of him.

“Ah, well. About that.”  _ Great job Rogers. _ Peggy gave him a criticizing look before she noticeably softened her expression. 

“Look. I know you haven’t been getting much sleep as of late.”  _ As of ever _ Steve thought to himself. “So that is why I’m letting you get away with it this time. This one time, Steve. Alright?” She stared into his eyes with a look of pure intensity that could of grounded even the strongest of wills. “Don’t let it become a habit.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve, responded.

“Don’t ‘ma’am’ me, Steve.” Peggy chastised. 

“Yes, Peggy.” 

“There you go.” She smiled for a brief moment before she turned her expression serious. “Come walk with me, Steve.” she said as she started to walk forward again with her purposeful stride. Walking beside her, he glanced at her for a moment and then fixed his gaze to where he was walking, weary of bumping into something undeniably important. The newly painted drywall of the halls reminded him of a time before all this was happening. A simple time filled with joy and family. God, the walls contrasted heavily on what was going on outside of the Shield office HQ. And perhaps that was the reason for repainting them. They  _ were _ just people. People who were trying to grasp onto the few pieces of a time before. But no matter what they did, they always knew in the back of their minds that time was a one way street. That there was no going back to before. 

It took a moment to register, but he realized that Peggy was talking to him. 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Steve asked, glancing once again at her. He was met by a look he could not identify. Then out of nowhere, she stopped in her tracks to really look at him. As he stopped too, confusion filled his mind. “What? Whats going on, Pegs?” 

“Steven.” Peggy started. She gave him a pause. Confusion slowly mixed into concern. “Steven, we needed you at the meeting room this morning. A Hydra team checked in to one of the northern outposts last night.” What she said sank in after a moment, and pure excitement filled his body so fast, it practically radiated out of him. A hydra team? Was it Bucky’s? Is Bucky back? Then, why isn’t Peggy excited? Why isn’t she happy? “Steve.” Peggy continued. A look of almost pity showed itself on her face.  _ Wait _ . He felt the smile on his face, the one that he hadn’t noticed form, began to sink. 

“Is...is...did something happen to Bucky?” Steve asked dreadfully. 

“No, no. It’s not that Steve, really. It isn’t his team, nor was there any sign of him. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to excite you.” Visibly deflating, he gave her a nod of understanding. It sucked that there was still no sign of Bucky, but it didn’t mean he was dead, right? No body, no death. 

Being separated from his mate for this long was starting to have severe effects on his biology as well as his psychology. It kinda explained the trouble sleeping, the frequent migraines, and a whole other list of annoying symptoms. But the migraines were getting worse and he was starting to sleep little to no hours. Topping off with an overwhelming feeling of emptiness in his being. A soul lost so to say, wondering what happened to its other half. He knew that Bucky would never leave him, though. Various alternatives of why there was no sign of him Steve stopped thinking about, mainly because of the concern of the risk of outright insanity advised by the Shield psychologists, so he held and continued to hold onto the belief that his Bucky would eventually come back to him. And that belief powered him on forward, day by day. Though, in the very back of his mind, a little voice spoke every now and then that it's been five years since Bucky was last seen. A fact that, if he looked into too much, resulted in mental breakdowns intense enough to turn a supersoldier into a sobbing mess.

“We’ll find him, Steve. Don’t worry.” He heard Peggy say. A reassurance that only offered little comfort. But a comfort, nonetheless. So he found himself grateful. For Peggy, for Shield, and for the never ending support from his friends and colleagues. 

“Thank you.” Steve found himself saying in earnest. 

“Yeah, well. Your friends want you to be happy, after all.”  She said matter-of-factly. “Reuniting you with your husband would probably be under that category of ‘Making Steve Happy’, so you’re welcome.” Peggy gave him a supportive smile. “That being said, you can always decline what I’m about to ask of you next.” She gave him an expecting look before continuing. “We need a team to travel to Outpost NE1 to meet up with the Hydra team currently at hold there.” This, he did not even have to think about. He knew his answer.  _ Yes yes yes _

“Yes.” Steve said out loud. “I’ll go up there.” 

“Are you sure?” Peggy asked, unsure. Yeah, he was sure. Taking this meant he could ask Hydra themselves what they knew of Bucky’s whereabouts. And not being stuck inside the walls of HQ was an added bonus. 

“Yeah, Peggy. I’m sure.” Steve responded along with a resolute nod. She analyzed him for a moment, to be sure of her call to put him on the job. Something must of convinced her from his look, because she agreed to send him off with a group of experienced field operatives she hand picked herself. “Go get ready. Meet your team by the loading docks, while I deal with some business. I’ll catch up with you down there and send you and your team off.” 

“Right.” Steve said, nodding. “Thanks again, Pegs.” He said as he turned around heading in the direction of the elevator leading to the loading docks. Several busy patrons filled some parts of the sections of the building. They were just doing their jobs. Security, computer shit, and all that junk. He made his way down via elevator and passed the med bays to come across one of the research centers. A very high, enigmatic voice came from behind one of the doors. A slight smell of sulfur and something else made their way into his senses. He stopped in his tracks by the door to only be taken by surprise when a tiny imp of a man came busting out of the door he stopped by. An impish man indeed. _ A stupid man, too _ Steve smiled to himself. That said man was covered in soot and oil, looking confused dazed as he tried to gather his surroundings. “Hey, Silven. Where’s Eric?” Steve asked the man that was still looking frantically around. 

“Huh?” Silven responded. Finally laying eyes on Steve, he smiled. “Oh, HEY, STEVE!” Steve flinched a little from the sudden volume of his voice. “OH, oh. Sorry. My ears are still ringing.” 

“Yeah, I bet.” Steve said. What had happened in there this time that caused Silven to, well, look like that? It wasn’t really a rare occurrence that Silven injured himself from his experiments, so Steve wasn’t really worrying to much on the matter. “You doing alright, though?”

“Yeah. Yes, Steve thanks. Just trying to…” Well the next parts Steve kind of found himself zone out on, but he wasn’t going to tell anybody that.

“Well, I thought you were still trying to fix up city comms. What happened to that project? Or did you already finish that?” 

“Oh, right. Um…I thought it would be good idea to take a little break from that project. Little hard to tell when there’s practically no chatter from other frequencies. I’ll give it time.” Silven said, looking a little dejected. Poor guy probably hoped salvation was going to answer via whatever he ducked taped together inside that lab of his. “As far as the Eric problem, he’s out of the area for a little bit. Visiting Jane somewhere in upper west side.” 

“Good to know. Sorry, but I’ll have to see you around later, Silven. Gotta go across to the loading docks for an assignment. Good luck on...” Steve waved his hand unsure of what to call it. ”...Whatever’s going on.” 

“Yeah, you too Steve.” Steve gave him a little salute as he walked away. A little into the walk to the dock section of the building, he starts to hear the whir and guttural sounds of the transports being worked on by the mechanics. The sign that he was getting close to the docks. Also the ever so pungent smell of gasoline mixed with the pervasive whiff of several alpha scents overloading his nose was also an indication that he was close. And don’t forget the yelling.

“YO, MICK! FUCKIN’ SAID A HEX KEY! WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS THIS!?” Ah, yes. Steve was nearly there. Making his way down the steps into the loading area, he was met by the sight of several mechanical bits and pieces spread everywhere in the cavernous area, that was the docks, next to mountainous armored transport vehicles . Not tools though, the mechanics cherished their tools like they would their own children. Now that was a sobering thought for Steve. God. Ok. Making his way to one of the check in areas on the other side of the vast expanse of space given by the docks, Steve was careful to not step on precious parts as well as being especially careful of exposed human phalanges.Over the clearance of automotive parts, he could see his team by one of the check ins, with Peggy already with them. 

“Oh, look! There he is!” One of them shouted in a familiar voice. “Hey, Steve! We’re over here!” He can see one of the guys jumping and waving excitingly in his direction. An action only someone by the name of...ah, yes...that’s Clint. “Look, guys. He’s coming. Let’s go, Cap!” Steve chose that moment to speed up his pace. Some of the nearby mechanics looked like they wanted to shove a torque wrench up Clint’s ass. “Hey, Cap!”

“Yeah, I think he gets it.” He heard one of the guys in the group, a muscular gruff alpha, say. 

“Hey, man. I’m just trying to get his attention.” Clint responded reasonably. Already in front of the group, Steve sees the gruff alpha roll his eyes as he responded.

“Yeah, him and everyone in a fuckin’ 3 block radius.” Clint just ignored him and turned his attention to Steve. Smiling happily at him, he clearly was having a good day. 

“Hey, Clint.” Whatever Clint was going to say was interrupted by, well, an annoyed Peggy. 

“Rogers, you’re late.” She looked visibly crossed as she folded her arms around her chest. A sight that made him feel bad, even though he was, like, only a few minutes late. 

“Sorry, Pegs. Ran into a friend on the way. He was having a little bit of a problem, so I was held back a little.” The explanation was only met with a sigh, but at least Peggy looked like she seemed to have accepted it. 

“I believe introductions are in order, but that would have to wait until you are on your way to NE1. You’ll have to leave now to make it back before dusk, due to the fact that you will be walking there. Traveling from  East Harlem at night is risky. The distance could stir up trouble along the way as well, so be careful.” Peggy looked at each member of their team, like a mother expecting their teenage child to come back before curfew or else risk consequences. “Alright. You know your jobs, you know your duty. Go.” 

A synchronized “Yes ma’am” came after that. Their team hauling up their tac gear and moving along to one of the station’s marked exits. 

Opening the door to the outside was an experience in itself. It was like a portal to another dimension. The HQ’s cool musty air was preferred to the gruesome, spoiled air of the outside. The notable difference was that of the staleness in the air of the HQ while the city’s whole atmosphere was sour, nauseating, and rancid. Making their way across the outside compound that surrounded their building, groups of various people made it into their vision. They were all busy, going about their day. “Senses” they call them. A term used for the individuals who worked outside the building due to them always complaining of all their senses being attacked by the dank setting of the outside. Or maybe they just didn’t have the sense in them to come in. At least that’s what people usually say. But the few Senses Steve has met,  despite the unfavorable conditions, loved working outside. The air  _ was _ different, but to them, the air was better than the air of the building. They feel freer, he guesses. 

The outside looked...lived in. Civilized. That there was a community that thrived around the building. Various handmade homes and rustic structures hunkered down around that made this community. It looked like a city in a city. It even had it’s own marketplaces and landmarks. The power of what people can do even after the worst was truly remarkable. 

“Open the gates!” He heard one of the technicians yell as they reached one of the exit gates on the northern part of the compound. A screech of the offset metal barraged his ears and he couldn’t help but cringe at the sound and clench his jaw in an attempt to relieve the pain in his teeth. “Close the gates!” He heard the same technician yell again as him and his team stepped out into what was left of Manhattan. For a moment, the ruin of New York astonished him. Buildings of various states, like a burnt concrete forest. Some buildings were collapsed, and eerily, some stood strong. Some were tilted, but many looked like they were close on their way to the end of their lifetime. Looking at the scene ahead of him, there were still some bodies on the ground, some covered by debris or garbage, some had the unfortunate fate of being food for whatever, whoever. That was some circle of life shit.

Vehicles also looked like they shared the same fate as the buildings. All abandoned, wondering what had happened to the creatures that built them, took them along wherever they went. A purpose long lost in a growing list of irrelevance there in the after. As they walked along, he looked to his team, the group of individuals he had to trust to watch his back when the time comes, but yet know nothing about. Four individuals, not including himself, made it up. One, a young man with light eyes and messy blond hair. Looked about in his mid twenties. An omega. 

“Hey” Steve said, walking with him. “I’m Steve.” The guy gave him a polite look, but also an accessing one. One that said, “What the fuck are you getting at?” Probably not used to introductions, Steve guesses.

“Hey, man. I’m Arcade, but you can call me Cade for short.” Steve nodded along, trying not to voice how weird that name was.

“Nice to meet you, Cade.”  He really had no room to talk, he married a guy nicknamed “Bucky” so really, Arcade was kinda badass. Not that he was ever going to tell anyone . Looking at the guy, it seemed like he wasn’t in the mood to talk, so Steve tried to subtly move on.

Another was a woman, a brunette Alpha. He slowed his walking speed to match her’s. She had a look on her face that said no matter how old she was, she had seen things that forever aged her. Though, she couldn’t be any older than her late twenties, she held herself a seasoned veteran. “Hi.” He began.

“You’re Steve. Yeah, I heard.” She spoke to him while still facing forward. Cradling her assault rifle against her chest, Steve could see she was growing weary the further away they went from HQ.

“Whatever happens, just know, this team has got your six.” Steve said in an effort to comfort her. He was just met with a brief pointed look until she continued facing forward. Steve sighed and decided to walk next to Clint.

“Hey, man. Gotta say, at least you tried.” Clint said as he got close enough. Steve just looked at him with a shrug. 

“Had to at least, you know?” 

“Yeah. Here I’ll help. Cade there is a omega, as you can already tell. Good kid, loyal, and exceptional at hand-to-hand combat.” 

“You damn right I am.” He heard Cade say in front. Clint just chuckled, willing to continue.

“The lady,” As Clint said it, she turned her head towards him to give him a threatening look. “What? You are a lady and I still don’t know your name. You’re worse than Nat.” If it wasn’t possible before, her look grew several levels of threatening. “Ok, ok. Sorry. Moving on. That guy up front with the map? Mr. big, bearded, salt n’ pepper alpha? Don’t know his real name, but you can call him Trust.” Clint seemed to think on that one. “Hey, dude. Why do they call you Trust anyways?” He asked. It was only met with a terse,

“Fuck off.” 

“Okaaay.” Clint responded, like he expected that response. And by the look he gave Steve, he totally expected that response. “You know what I think?” Clint leaned in to whisper.

“What?” Steve asked.

“I think that nickname is suppose to be ironic.” Clint answered with a small smile. Steve returned it, happy that he knew at least one of the people on the team to have a good time. But this was not about having a good time, no. And a few moments, Steve was clearly reminded why. The group suddenly stopped their tracks, to Steve’s utter confusion. 

“You smell that?” Trust asked, sniffing while looking around. Steve became aware of a crisp scent of smoke. Walking slowly, he looked carefully at his surroundings. Scattered trash heaps, few rats squirming along. Busted up buildings and-wait. The smokey smell gradually shifted into an unmistakable putrid odor. It smelled like-

“Someone is burning bodies.” Trust said. The team raised their equipped firearm, looking around for where the smell was coming from. 

“If you follow the smell of burnt flesh…” The female Alpha said like she was reciting a saying she had heard many times. “...you will be Wiped.” Trust and Cade nodded along, like they were agreeing to what she said. Walking forward carefully, the team kept vigilant. Steve thought about what she said, thinking he had missed something. His memory suddenly stumbled upon the information he forgotten. Wipers. Shit. 

A chilling shriek suddenly came from an alley up ahead. A scream that sent shivers down Steve’s back and rocked his bones by the marrow. It was chilling, even in the summer air. He felt goosebumps starting to form on his skin as the heartbreaking screams continued in the silent city. It echoed. God, it echoed. Fucking Wipers.

Steve was suddenly hit by an extreme wave of anger. FUCKING WIPERS! A group of people in the city who fucking kills everything and everyone that even remotely looked touched by the Stargazer bio weapon. They were mostly known for burning bodies, dead or alive, young or old, in an effort to “clean” the city of any traces of the bio weapon. Fuck them. Fuck all of them. 

“Do not engage.” Trust said. Stopping everyone in their tracks.

“What?” Steve asked affronted. Do not engage? What the fuck? “Are you crazy? They’re fucking burning someone alive and we’re not suppose to engage?!” Steve’s voice seemed to be growing louder by the moment, but Trust looked at him like he was the stupid one. That could be someone’s sister or parent. God, or maybe someone’s  _ child _ . 

“Yeah, you go fucking guns blazing in there, Cap.” Trust growled menacingly at him. An alpha responding to a challenge by another alpha. “You fucking shoot ‘em up, yeah? Alert everyone in the vicinity while you’re at it. Fucking walk up to them and their friends and say ,’Hey, yeah, our team is here. Feel free to attack us too.’” Steve bit the inside of his cheek, holding back the urge to punch him in the face. Mostly because he was right. Shit. “Do.Not Fucking.Engage.”

“We move right.” Cade spoke up suddenly. “There is an alley that leads around that building.” He points to a nearby office building across the street behind them. If we keep walking, we can pass them without being seen and continue to NE1.”  

“Sounds like a solid plan, kid.” Clint stated. As he looked at Steve, willing for him to understand, he only relaxed when Steve nodded.

“Ok.” Steve relented, though visibly upset by the fact that they were letting these disgusting people live. They turned back around, walking to the nearby office building, but Steve glanced back at where the scream came from. A now silent apartment building, resting in the middle of a decaying city.

“Careful. Turn around again, and one of these days, you’ll just be a pile of salt.” Looking around, the female alpha gestured for him to continue walking with their team. However, in the middle of their walk, she leaned by his ear to whisper,” Never look back. Not in the fear of turning to salt, but in the knowledge that there are some things not in your power to change. Keep walking forward, Captain. It is the only thing we can do in a world like this.” 

  
  
  



	3. Guess Who I Saw Today

**Chapter 3**

**Guess Who I Saw Today**

Nancy Wilson

_ “Guess who I saw today, my dear! _

_ I've never been so shocked before. _

_ I headed blindly for the door. _

_ They didn't see me passing through” _

 

It was already getting dark when they reached NE1. So much for making it back before dusk. The team had to take more detours than they could count, the streets were a scurry of activity. It was more than normal, and each of the members of the team knew it. “I’ve worked for the Keeper’s caravans going to Jersey before, and I’ve never seen that much activity on these damn streets.” Trust complained. Though, he tried not to show it, Steve could see that it was bothering him. And if it was bothering Trust, then it was truly frightening for anyone else. “Something is going on…” the man commented. 

“Yeah, something.” Cade agreed. As they kept walking into the growing darkness of the city, they could see the spotlights from the outpost ahead. Outpost NE1 was like all the other Shield outposts in the city, fucking armed to the neck. The outposts were like strongholds in themselves and one look at any of them would scare any Wiper or Corporation bastard out there. NE1 was the size of a whole block, reinforced metal walls surrounded the main buildings and watchtowers. From where they were, Steve could make out several guards on watch, constantly on the move on the upper railings, observing anything that takes place within sight or hearing. 

Approaching the main gate, the two guards who were stationed above the gate’s check in station noticed them. Steve could tell, because both raised their rifles, training them on his team. “Hold.” One of them said. “Identify yourselves.” 

“Check in, B5. Confirmation from Agent Carter.” Trust answered. On of the guards looked on the screen of his terminal that was placed on top of the gates with him.  

“Confirmed.  Five personnel from HQ.” The guard said. The statement must have satisfied the other guard, because he slowly shifted his attention as well as his weapon to the area behind  the team. “Enter.” The guard on the terminal said as the gates suddenly shifted smoothly, creating an opening for the team to enter the inside. As the gates closed behind him, the guard not at the terminal suddenly exclaimed,

“Contact!” Steve and the team looked above, where the guard was stationed. He was frantically surveying a focused spot on one of the upper buildings they passed before getting to the outpost. The other guard joined his attention with his colleague, though, he was looking at the surrounding buildings. 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked them from here he was. 

“Spotted an unknown heat signature on top of one of the South Eastern buildings.” The guard who first gave attention answered. Keeping his attention on the buildings, he stated,” You were being followed.”

“Shit.” Trust muttered. “Who would fuckin’ follow us to an outpost? They couldn’t penetrate the security even with a tank.” 

“Who knows, man.” Cade said with a shrug. Trust only looked at Cade with an look of scrutiny. 

“Fuckin’ dumbasses.” Trust seemed spooked, though he did not say anything. Steve would guess the increase of activity in the city unhitched something inside the man. Him not knowing what was going on was getting to him. And Steve agreed. Something big was starting, and it wasn’t looking to be good. 

The team was escorted through the winding scaffolding that stretched in the outpost like a maze. Each path seemed to lead to different areas of the outpost. One clearly went to an open mess hall where rations were stored and where it was most crowded by people, another led to a large structure that was surrounded by idle individuals. They were probably civilians placed here to be with their family member that was deployed here or just people that needed a home. The areas were clean so to say, or as clean as they could be. There was various marked stations filled with open cases full of munitions. But there was also the smell of bar-be-que and roasted chicken. So it was alright. There was also a large garden in one of the corners of the outpost. It seemed attended by some service members as well as civilians. A few children were playing basketball with their mothers and fathers watching. It all seemed so organic. Like it was just a normal day in New York City. Maybe, just maybe when Bucky came back, him and Steve could stay in one of these. Or maybe move to Keeper territory in Brooklyn with the other members of the Barnes family. Yeah, they’ll do that. 

“Here.” Steve’s thoughts were interrupted when the escort stopped the team in front of a bricked building of what seemed to serve as a bar of some sort. “The team has been were for the better part of the day, so they might be a little antsy.” The escort seemed to take the end of that statement as his cue to leave, so he just turned around and walked in the direction of where they just came from. 

“No manners.” Trust said as he lightly shook his head. “No fuckin’ manners.” That earned a chuckle from Clint and Cade. They entered the bar and was introduced by a thick, heated atmosphere of alcohol, tobacco, pot, and the various biological pheromones that accompanied designations. But in the corner of the bar, Steve could smell the group that sat at the table. Each member reeked of the same suppressants, masking their designations. He could also see between the fogs of smoke that they also wore black assault uniforms with the skull and tentacles insignia, probably a universal sign that those were members of Hydra. Trust walked to them first. “You them?” He asked. Four members that were at the table turned to look at him.

“Who do you think we are, exactly?” One of them, a young man with piercing blue eyes and neat brown hair, asked in return. 

“The Hydra groupies we’re suppose to meet up with.” Trust answered. To Steve, he seemed like he was getting to the end of his rope. One of these days, he expects Trust to just punch someone square in the face, because someone was breathing funny. 

“Yes, we are.” The same young man said nodding along. “And you must be the SHIELD assholes who we’re supposed to inform of the situation in the city.” Trust’s face seemed to have gained three shades of red as he slowly shifted closer to the Hydra agent.

“Now you look here, son.” Trust gritted out. He looked like he was going to full out rage, the stress of the day getting to him. He bared his teeth at the young man, who looking not even twenty, and some veins started to make their presence known on Trust’s face as they protruded out. He was like a dam ready to burst, no longer able to hold in the pent up anger. The agent just calmly looked at Trust, expecting him to do something, expression growing a little smug as a moment carried on where Trust didn’t do anything. “I’ve had a shitty day, and I ain’t about to let a shady little lackey as yourself fuckin’ talk to me like that.” He was practically growling at this point, but the other guy just smirked.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know. Why don’t you just fuck off then.” Wow, who knew Hydra had smartasses in their ranks.Trust was finally on his last nerve it seemed, but when he raised his fists to swing, the female alpha of their own team took his elbow from behind just before. Trust quickly turned around, eyes twitching at the female alpha. She only met him with a level glare. A look that seemed to make Trust visibly deflate. 

“Fine.” Trust said, stepping back to let the female alpha in front of him. Giving the young man at the table the same look as she gave Trust, she said,

“Tell us what you know.” And then the other members of the Hydra group seemed to go back to business mode, reaching under their seats for suitcases. They presented the Steve’s team with tablets marked with the Hydra insignia. Various files showed themselves to the team several at a time. 

“You might want to pull up some chairs, folks. You might need them.” The same young man said. Trust gave a little grumble, but also conceded to pull up a chair and sit down with the rest of the group. “This…” The guy showed the team a file on an incident on what looked like one of the streets in the city. It was of several dead bodies piled on top of each other, all burnt to a crisp. “...is what’s going on.” He continued to flip into different files, switching occasionally from tablet to tablet. All were somewhat the same. Some burnt, others hanged or splayed between traffic lights, all so violent and cruel. Some of them disturbed the hell out of Steve. “That last on? The guy had his lungs pulled out from his back, courtesy of Komorebi’s Children. It’s called a Blood Eagle. Look it up sometime.” Their team seemed to shift a little in their seats. 

“So what is this?” Clint asked. “What are you showing us?”

“This, this is what is going on the streets. It’s an all out faction war, and it’s just getting started. Did you know that Komorebi’s Children has Stargazer canisters? Sick fucks think it’s a gift from god. They go around sniffing the shit like it's cocaine and not a toxin that can kill them. What do you think would happen if they started using it as a weapon? And the Corporation? Those gangs are shooting up and molotoving anything that isn’t the Corporation, especially Komorebi’s children. They keep trying to indoctrinate Corporation members, and Jet ain’t having that shit.” The hydra agent seemed to be visibly upset by what is going on in the city, like it was his sole duty to bring peace. A heavy burden indeed, but he looked like the type of guy who doesn’t shy away from a challenge, no matter how young he was. “The Vanguard Militia is ass-deep in this shit and it’s not going to take long for this situation to become too much for them to handle alone. What us meeting is for, is to set up an official meeting of all three groups. SHIELD, Hydra, and Vanguard need to try and find a solid plan that can fix this mess. One that all of us can agree to.” The agent and his colleagues were all looking at Steve and his team expectantly. Willing for them to understand the gravity of the situation. And they did, they understood. A war between those groups could potentially destroy the city. It could end up affecting innocents, too, people who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And they all know that each group has enough firepower to kill thousands.

“Ok” Steve said. The agents looked to him, but he kept his eyes on the kid. “Travel back to your superiors with this: SHIELD will agree to participate in such holdings only if we have them at the HQ.” The agents looked like they were all going to protest, but Steve cut them off. “Not like that. It will be under peaceful pretenses and the location is only to secure all of our safety. SHIELD has the best defenses in the city, so if any of the other factions catch wind of this meeting, we won’t have to worry too much.” They all seemed to give it some thought, but they eventually conceded to the condition. “Alright. Great. Did you already inform Vanguard?” They all shook their heads. “Ok, we might sent some people to meet with them, too. We’ll see you at HQ.” And with that Steve’s team as well as the Hydra agents got up from where they sat. But when it was just the young agent and Steve left, the guy looked like he had something to ask him. “What is it, kid?” He looked nervous, rubbing his wrists with his hands. 

“You’re Steve? Steve Rogers?” He finally asked. Steve was surprised at not only the question and the nature of it, but of also the voice it was asked with. A small, vulnerable one, and it caught Steve off guard. 

“Yeah.” Steve responded, scrunching his eyebrows. The kid held out his hand to him.

“My name’s Joseph.” Steve slowly reached out, still confused as ever. 

“Nice to meet you Joseph.” Letting go of his hand, they just stood in front of each other, the heat of the room was clear at that point. The smell of smoke and liquor filled Steve’s senses as the agent in front of him just looked at him like he couldn’t believe Steve was in front of him. A moment passed before the guy abruptly said,

“I...I’m a big fan.” The agent gave Steve the smallest smile and Steve tried to smile back. From where he stood, Steve could see a little moisture in the agent’s eyes start to form. He was about to ask if he was ok, but the guy quickly turned around and exited the bar in hurried steps, leaving Steve alone at the table, more confused than ever.

What a weird fucking kid.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Cool. Welp, the updates are going to be irregual, sorry. But rest easy my friends, I am writing. Also, thank you to all who are enjoying this! Virtual hugs for everyone! Woo!


	4. Back In Your Own Backyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter is too short. Oops. In other news, I caught up on the Robert and Aaron storyline and I am wrecked. And happy. Though still wrecked...like those cars.   
> P.S. LET'S GO CUBS! Great job on the grand slam last night and sorry for any Indians fans who are reading this. Gotta stay true to Chicago, so my apologies.

**Chapter 4**

**Back In Your Own Backyard**

Al Jolson

_ “Oh you can go to the East go to the West, _

_ But someday you'll come weary at heart back where you started from, _

_ You'll find your happiness lies, right under your eyes, _

_ Back In Your Own Backyard” _

  
  


**_Then_ **

Steve was born and raised in a hospitable neighborhood in Brooklyn. There wasn’t that many crimes in the neighborhood and the people were nice. It was just him and his mother that was living in an old, but sturdy brownstone. His father died in the Green Wars in 2122 when Steve was only five years old, so he wasn’t affected that badly by the loss. Mostly because he didn’t need that much time to adjust, but his mother was a different story. The death of her mate broke something in her, and year after year, pieces of her started to join her husband. Sarah’s entire being was decaying, a common story usually found when one mate dies. 

   It wasn’t until Steve was eight years old that Sarah smiled again. No matter how small it was, it was still a smile. The first time Steve noticed it was when he told his mom that he was going to his best friend’s, Bucky’s house, to hang out. The little boy just met the omega a few weeks prior and Sarah couldn’t help but smile for her son. She knew that such a small alpha like Steve wasn’t an ideal, but she met Bucky before briefly and she could just feel it in her gut. She was so sure that this Bucky and her Steve were going to eventually grow into something much more. And the knowledge that Steve was going to have someone with him when she was gone made her want to smile again.

   Steve was ten years old when it happened. “Mom?” He called out from the living room. He just got home from Bucky’s house, so he was in a very jovial mood. But it seemed to decline significantly when he couldn’t find his Mom anywhere. “Mom? Are you home?” Steve asked into the seemingly empty halls. There was a faint rustle upstairs and Steve shot out from where he was downstairs and bolted up the steps to the second floor. He almost ran past the door, but a glimpse of his mom laying in her bed stopped him. From the doorway, he could see that she was pale and sweating excessively. Her once bright blonde hair was now gray; a color that only managed to make her skin look white as a ghost. Her breath was coming out in short raspy takes that escaped her indigo lips. Her eyes, almost like opaque crystals, were having trouble staying open. “Mom?” Steve whispered carefully. His Mom tried to fix her gaze where her son was as she tried her best to smile.

   “Steve, sweetheart, come here.” His Mom whispered faintly as she gestured slowly towards him. The sunlight shone peacefully through the gracefully dancing curtains of the open windows. A light warm air made its way inside the room, smelling faintly of fresh baked bread and summer cut grass. Steve sat by where his mother laid, scared of what was happening to her. “Oh, honey. It’s ok.” She whispered to him as tears he didn’t notice he had started to fall. She reached out and wiped them off his cheeks gently with her thumbs. Cold. She was so cold.

   “Mom.” Steve barely managed to croak out. “Wha-what’s going on?” His vision started to blur as more tears formed in his eyes, He can vaguely see the shape of her, blue sundress mixing with the pastel tone of her skin. He shut his eyes briefly and he felt his mother wiping more of his tears away.

   “Honey, look at me.” She sounded so peaceful, it made Steve want to break down. She couldn’t leave him.  She was his mother. He couldn’t go on without his mother. If she left, he would be alone, he had no other family with him. Please don’t leave. God, please. Don’t leave me. “Here.” Steve opened his eyes, ignoring the rush of moisture on his cheeks that came after. He looked at his mother’s calm expression to where she was holding her hand out. Through the tears, he could see the bright glimmer of an object she held out at him. It took a moment for him to realize what it was. A ring. “ It was your father’s.” She whispered almost in pride. Steve held his hand in hers to gently grasp the ring. Once he did, he held it clear in front of him, the golden shine of it was celestial. It possessed intricate engravings that looked like it belonged to even the most esteemed basilicas. “Take it, Steven. Let it remind you that you will never be alone. Even after I’m gone.” He looked from the ring to his mom and saw what was clear to be one of the most full and beautiful smiles he had ever seen that she has ever given after his father’s death. She tried to lean towards Steve with a shaky effort, only to be settled down by the boy himself. She pulled him in slowly to give a the slighted kiss on his cheek before continuing. “Give it to someone truly special, baby boy.” He was still in focus of worrying about his mother’s receding strength, so he just nodded absent-mindedly. The soft sunlight laid on top her face now like a holy shroud fit for the most worthy of angels. “I’m serious, Steven. You are still young, but you have my blessing. Whether it be that Barnes boy or someone else, give it to someone worthy of your love. Promise me.” She looked at him with a gentle look, that made Steve smile the slightest smiles despite the situation.

   “Ok.” He managed to softly say. “I promise, Mom.” She kept her tired smile focused on her son as she confessed.

“I got to say, though...I hope it’s that Barnes boy you keep spending all your time with.” His mother chuckled slightly, coaxing the tiniest of laughs out of Steve. “He would follow you anywhere…” That thought did make Steve feel a glimmer of joy. And then his mother began to visibly drift, her eyes closing as her head lightly nodded off. “Mom?” Steve asked as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. “Mom, please…” gasped out. He felt her chilled, gentle hand lightly rub his wrist in an attempt to placate him. 

   “It’s okay, Steve.” She whispered as her eyes closed. “It’s okay…it’s...okay” Her hand began to slow on his wrist and her voice grew inaudible. “It’s…” Steve heard before her hand stopped on his wrist. He laid his head on his mother’s chest as his body shook from the sobs that escaped him. The heartbreaking cries threatened to rip his soul apart and heat overwhelmed his entire face from where it was placed on his mother’s body. From the tears that clouded his vision, he looked up at the face of his beautiful mother. 

   “I promise, Mom,” Steve whispered as the room’s light dimmed when a cloud passed over the sun. 

  
  


===

  
  


**_Now_ **

Looking around his surroundings, Brooklyn changed a lot from when he was young. He was significantly taller and healthier now than he was back then Thanks, Erskine, it only helped make him see some of the things in the neighborhoods that he couldn’t back then. A new perspective, he guesses. He hasn’t been back in ages. Mostly due to the Purity War and Shield’s conscription of him after it. He didn’t regret not coming back right away; he wasn’t in a good place after the war as neglected life events started catching up to him. 

   He heard several children running after a couple dogs, youthfully laughing, through the lush green gardens that filled Brooklyn. Vibrant, unspoiled vegetation overcame many of the side streets and remnants of wreckages were renovated into small farm fields. Brooklyn was Keeper territory. A territory under the protection of Vanguard, but it was not a part of them. Peaceful people ran the place, such were the kind of people Keepers were, offering a beautiful escape inside its walls from the ugly, deformed reality of the outside world. A blooming, spirited aura could be felt everywhere you walked, and Steve began to notice it. A warm fuzzy feeling that showed that humanity was still capable of beauty, that there were still some good things left in the world. He felt himself shiver slightly as the scent of a recently baked apple pie filled his nose. From where he could see, there was a woman visible through an open window across the street from where he stood. Her clean attire shone brightly and her hair dazzled as she placed the very same pie he scented on her windowsill.  

   He walked forward, letting the leaves of the overhang of trees brush his head. The sun shined through the canopy, god rays moving every time he walked, creating the illusion of a sparkling atmosphere. Continuing to walk, he observed locals. Most walking with baskets full of vegetables and fruits that were in season. Some were jogging to what seemed to be their mate, others were biking with their children. Yes, Bucky and he could live here. They would be happy here. Maybe they’ll even try for another-

“Steve?!” A woman’s voice called out to him from his right. One of the surviving brownstones with washed bricks and a colorful garden in front. From one of the open first-floor windows, Steve saw her. Rebecca Barnes. Bucky’s sister, who’s long dark hair moved with the wind and a smile that achingly reminded him of his husband. Her smile made Steve smile. It was contagious, a sickness he was glad to catch.

“Hey, Becca!” He yelled from where he stood on the sidewalks. From there he could see her back out from the window. A muffled “Maaaaa!” had him smiling so hard it started to hurt the sides of his face. Quickly, he saw the front door of the brownstone swing open and Becca was running down the steps in flipflops, waddling a little so she wouldn’t trip. She ran towards him, arms wide open and Steve stood where he was, ready to catch. When she was close enough, she leaped into his arms laughing and Steve only laughed along. Setting her down in front of him, he asked,” How’s it going, kid?” She responded by punching him on his deltoid. Hard. God Damn. “Ow!” Steve exclaimed, rubbing the spot she hit, gently. “Since when did you get so strong?!” She waved her hands out in front of her, gesturing all over Steve.

“Since when did you get so big?! Bucky told us about Project Rebirth, but hot damn!” She must have shaken out from her wandering state after a few moments because her demeanor quickly changed to an irritated one. “Why haven’t you and Bucky been visiting?!” Oh. “And don’t you ‘How’s it going?’ me, Steve. The last time you guys visited was, oh right, when you guys married! Gosh, when was that again?” She dramatically made a thinking pose. Like a literal thinking pose with her hand rubbing her chin and everything. She was even tapping her feet to increase the effect. “A few...maybe a couple...no. Several. Yeaaahh...like, only  twenty.one.fucking.years, Steve! Jeez!” She threw her hands up and gave him a criticizing look. One that made him feel immensely guilty. Man.

“Sorry Becs,” Steve replied. “It’s been a long several years.” He couldn’t see his own expression, but Becca did. And something she says must have said something because her look softened. 

“Steve.” She began. She looked in his eyes intensely, searching for something. Anything, like she could find his whole life story inside them if she looked hard enough. “Where’s Bucky?” And hearing the deep worry in her voice made him flinch. Shit. They didn’t know. Did nobody tell them? Fuck. He was supposed to. He looked at her vulnerable expression, trying to find the words. 

“Becs…” He started. But it was cut off when she started to cry. 

“I-is he…” She was trying her best not to cry and the whole situation only made Steve feel even more guilty for not telling them when Bucky disappeared.

“No, Becs. Nothing like that,” Steve answered as he stepped forward to engulf her in a gentle hug. He could feel her body shaking, nonetheless. And she covered her mouth with both her hands, trying to hold in the sobs that threatened to escape. Please don’t cry. He’s not dead. Steve was sure if Bucky died, he would feel something, anything. He sometimes feared that he would wake up one of these nights, feeling a punch to the gut. A pain in his being that would rip him from the inside as his soul shattered. But, no. He hasn’t felt anything like that recently. So Bucky’s alive. He has to be. “He’s just missing. It doesn’t mean he’s dead.” Becca pulled away to look up at him, red, glistening eyes stared into his. 

“How would you know?” She whispered. 

“Because I would know,” Steve answered. 

  
  


===

   “So, you’re saying you folks at SHIELD are going to be hosting a Holy Trinity slumber party?” Uhh.

   “George Barnes. Don’t be ridiculous. If it were a party, it would be a frat party at best.” Umm. Winifred Barnes was a feisty omega, considering her father served in the Green War. Steve no doubt believed that she had no problem punching out anyone that crossed her and her family. Come to think of it, she did end up drop kicking Benny Howard from one of the local bars. Hey, it was his fault he was picking on Steve when Winifred was around. That alpha got his shit rocked. But all things considered, Steve had no idea what they were talking about now. The conversation they were just having at the dinner table started with them catching up with what was going on in Bucky and Steve’s lives. A conversation that was expectedly filled with tears, heartache, and worry. But Steve reassured them countless times that Bucky was okay and that he would upheave the world at the seams in order to find him again. Then it segued into them asking how it was affecting him. Was he ok? Eh. Was he going to be alright? Most likely. They didn’t look convinced, like, at all. And maybe it was because Steve didn’t really do a good job of reassuring them on that matter, but they seemed to have realized he wouldn’t budge on it. Then came the discussion of what was going on that made him visit. They understood that the world was hell and that Steve and Bucky were too busy to come stay with them from now and then. That was ok. But what made him visit now? Well, Peggy, Maria, and even fucking Fury kind of, sort of maybe, unmistakably forced him to take a few days of peace and quiet. The Barnes family didn’t need to know that. His family was just going to worry some more if they knew that his superiors were scared of his health. So he just said a partial truth: That he needed a break. His charge said that they noticed a deterioration of his psyche or what not. It was all nonsense anyways. He was fine. He could've helped them prep for the big meeting or even offered to escort marked officials to HQ, but no. It was all “You don’t seem well, Steve.” or “Take a breather, Rogers.” He was honestly fine. Ok, he may have stomped off after that like a five-year-old having a temper tantrum, but there was no footage that proved it. 

   Now, though. What was going on? Family dinner. Yeah. 

   “I’m just saying, George. I’ve seen the Vanguard militia and they are some of the wildest-”

“OK, MOM! No! Jesus.” Becca exclaimed from where she was sitting. Noticeably focusing her horrified expression towards her food. Winifred just gave her daughter an innocent look.

   “What? I was just gonna say that they are the wildest SOB’s I’ve ever met. Like that one time, George.” She looked at her husband with an amused expression while she rapidly, but softly, slapping his shoulder in hopes that her amusement would rub off on him. “George, remember? That one time? That one time where, oh who was it? Michael, I believe?“ That seemed to gather a response  from George. 

   “Michael. Yes, that one time where-”

   “Where he shit in the fields. Said that he needed to up the nutrient content.” Winifred finished off in giggles. Becca, from where Steve saw her in the corner of his eye, slowly set her eating utensils down to grab a napkin. 

   “Mom, please,” Becca said exasperatedly, voice muffled by where she held the napkin over her mouth. 

   There, looking around, merely experiencing this familial bond and banter, Steve could not help it. He felt, not sedately, it was all at once in the pit of his stomach to the crevice of his chest: A laugh. A wholehearted, all-encompassing laugh. It caused his body to shake and his eyes to water. He did not know why tears fell off his cheeks, but he realized that by seeing his family once again, he was reminded that he had people who loved him, who accepted him and cared for him. Something he never thought he could have again.

  
  
  
  



End file.
